vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikaros
|-|Base Form= |-|Uranus Queen Mode= |-|Pandora Mode= Summary Ikaros is the deuteragonist in the Sora no Otoshimono series. She becomes bonded to Tomoki at the beginning of the story doing a "contract" with him called Imprinting. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | High 6-B Name: Ikaros, Uranus Queen, Alpha Origin: Sora No Otoshimono Gender: Female Age: At least thousands of years old (she existed since the formation of Babylonia) Classification: Strategic Angeloid Type α (Alpha) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3) Stealth Mastery (Can hide herself from Nymph's radar) Flight, Acausality (Kept her memories after the timeline was reset) Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attacks, Can use her radar to detect the presence of others, Energy Projection, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Managed to regrow her wings and regenerated from extensive damage to her body) Her cards grant various powers such as Reality Warping, Invisibility, Creation, Time Stop, Time Manipulation (Can rewind time) Luck Manipulation, Transmutation, Dream Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, limited Possession, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Time Travel, Forcefield Creation | All of the above, Regeneration (Mid. Regenerated extensive damage to her reactor) Reactive Evolution, Attack Reflection. Attack Potency: Country level '''(Able to destroy Japan with a single arrow) | '''Large Country level (Stomped several Melan without any effort. Immensely stronger than her previous form) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Somewhat comparable to Chaos. Faster than the Harpy, who blitzed Nymph) | Sub-Relativistic (Her speed was stated to be 372% higher than her previous form. Blitzed a Melan with her eyes closed) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Athletic Human (Effortlessly lifted a Pirarucu) likely Class 25 '(Performed the feat while her powers were sealed, shouldn't be immensely weaker than Astraea) 'Striking Strength: Likely Country Class | Large Country Class (Easily destroyed the shield of a Melan) Durability: '''At least '''Country level (Took a beating from Ikaros Melan and despite being pretty injured she was still alive and kicking), her shield can take country busting explosions | Large Country level (Took several attacks from the Melans without trouble, superior to her previous form) Stamina: Extremely High. Ikaros can operate for 720 hours without the need to breathe, her variable wings core is Synapse's strongest power system according to Chaos, which places it above Nymph's power system. Angeloids do not have the ability to sleep. Range: Planetary (Attacked Astraea from the other side of the planet) Standard Equipment: Cards Intelligence: High. Ikaros usually analyze her opponent and tend to fight from a distance taking advantage of her range. Doesn't underestimate her opponents, loaded with high processing power. Weaknesses: Pacifist. She can be emotionally hurt with relative ease. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cards:' The Cards are Teleportation devices used to acquire specialized technology from the Synapse. A large variety of devices are possible, some can even warp reality to an extend. *'Aegis:' Ikaros can generate a nigh-invincible energy shield that can defend against almost all attacks. It can even defend against something like Apollon. *'Apollon:' Ikaros Bow, which arrows hold enough destructive energy to destroy a whole country. *'Artemis:' A technique that fires a large amount of explosive projectiles from her wings that follow their targets. *'Hephaestus:' A massive cannon, fires a blast so powerful that it obliterates the target leaving no remains. Key: Base | Pandora Gallery Ikaros.png|Base Ikaros_pandora.jpg|Pandora Mode Others Notable Victories: Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Homura Tamura) Kyoko's profile (6-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Christopher Valzelide (Silverio) Christopher's profile (Both in 6-B and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Sora No Otoshimono Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Geniuses Category:Bow Users Category:Card Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Robots Category:Androids